Sexual Tension
by VampireKisses1864
Summary: This is a Greg Sanders erotica short story. WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTEXT DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE MATURE.


**A/N:** This was only supposed to be a lemon for a story of mine, but I'm thinking of turning it into a short story. I had to write it, it was on my mind all day and this was the only way to get it out my system. And this is my first lemon/erotica to ever write, or to complete. So I hope ya'll like it! It may not be great but like I said it's my first official erotica. Oh and if there are mistakes, like grammar, it's because I didn't read over it, I was in a rush.

No harsh comments please, I prefer positive ones :p

Cast:

Eric Szmanda plays Greg Sanders

Brittany Snow plays Charlie (short for Charlotte btw)

**Chapter One - The Elevator Ride**

"So how long do we have to search the room before _they_ come up?" I asked Greg as he pushed the Elevator button, we waited for the doors to open. Greg and I had been uncovering, watching over two idiots who were basically baking drugs in their hotel room.

"Not sure but Brass said he would give us heads up on when to get out." I nodded along then asked another question as the doors opened and we stepped into the elevator.

"And do you know how long it would take them make the drugs when they get up to the room?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it would have to be sometime before 11pm, tonight. That's when the party is." He explained, I nodded then leaned again the back wall.

We were on the 20th floor- or something like that, but for some reason it seem to take forever to get there.

I chuckled quietly to myself thinking about what had happened just a couple minutes ago. Greg looked at me with an amused look "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing" I said, and put on a straight, but he didn't seem to buy it. "It's just, I keep thinking about what that woman said." Greg and I both shared a laugh when he seems to remember what I was talking about. "I mean, do we really look like a newlyweds?" I questioned.

"I guess so" Greg said, we shared another laugh but then it got quiet, too quiet.

"God, why is this thing so slow?" I complained out loud and not a second later, the elevator came to a sudden halt causing it to shake slightly. Caught off guard, Greg and I both stumbled to the floor but I quickly recovered and leaned up. The elevator lights caught off for a few seconds leaving it pitch black until the security light came on, giving the room a red tint.

"I think you made it mad" Greg joked as he stood up.

"Hey it's not my fault; I didn't realize how sensitive the elevator was." I retorted as I stood up alongside him. The elevator then shook slightly, causing me to crash into Greg, he caught me in his arms and for a moment we stood still.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, he asked "Are you okay?" I nodded and pulled slightly away, knowing that I shouldn't be in that position longer than necessary. A few seconds after that Greg cleared his throat and looked towards the elevator buttons. He pushed the red button, for an emergency, but when nothing happened he opened the small box, in the wall, and picked up the red phone then hung it up. "It's dead"

I scoffed, "You've got to be kidding?" I then pulled out my cell phone, Greg did the same, and we both groaned at the same time. "No service?" I asked, he shook his head "Damn" I muttered tucking the phone back in my pocket. "So what do we do?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well, I guess we do the only thing we can do. We wait." He said then sat down; I followed lead and sat down on the floor with him.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled, adjusting my back against the wall.

"You okay?" Greg asked

"Yeah, I'm good, it's just hot" I explained, then pulled off my jacket. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and start to pull when Greg spoke.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked, staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Down boy, I'm wearing a tank top underneath." I said then pulled my shirt off, revealing the white tank. "See?" I motion towards the top, Greg seemed to calm down a bit, and his body was less tense. I then giggled.

"What?" He asked

"I just think it's funny how you act like you've never seen a girl undress before." I replied then glanced at him, "You have, right?"

"Yeah, not many times but yeah"

A small 'hm' sound came from my mouth in amusement, as I looked towards the doors "What does 'hm' mean?" He asked, mimicking me when he said 'hm'.

"Nothing" I said, he just stared at me. "Okay, I just find it hard to believe you haven't been with many girls, that's all." I said holding my hands up in a surrender form and looked away from him.

"Really...?" I turned my back towards him

"Well yeah, why do you sound so surprise that I would say that?"

"Why are you surprise I haven't been with many girls?"

"Well..." I was going to tell him exactly why but changed my mind. "You know it's not important, let's change the subject." I said

"Oh no, I want to hear what you have to say."

I mentally groaned and figure I might as well, since we've already been stuck in this elevator for almost an hour. "Okay fine, I find it hard to believe that a guy like yourself doesn't have a girlfriend" I said, trying to hold back.

"And...?" He edged on.

"Greg" I whined "Why do you care what I think anyway?" I asked

"I just do" He said then nudged me playfully on the leg, "Come on"

I rolled my eyes, "D.B. is going to kill me for saying this so you can't say anything. Okay? What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator, you got it?" I could see him nodded, so I continued. "God, this is embarrassing but might as well get it over with." I muttered "Okay, I think it hard to believe that a guy like yourself who is smart, charming, funny and" I bit my tongue knowing I should just end there, "Good-looking... doesn't have a girlfriend. There I said it, now let's drop it."

"You think I'm good-looking?" He asked, I sighed.

"Maybe" I said

"No, no, no. No maybes, you think I'm good-looking" He said, humor seeping into his voice, "You think I'm charming and funny too" He teased.

"Don't get cocky" I retorted "It's not an attractive look on you" I teased back

"Oh really, what is an attractive look for me?" He asked

"Okay, if we're going to play this game, what do you think of me?" I asked, he seemed to tense up. "Oh come on, Greg, tell me the truth." I said and nudged him like he nudged me earlier.

"Okay..." He started, he seemed to be nervous, and I could actually hear his heart speed up slightly. "Um, I too think it's hard to believe you're not with someone." He said, "Because someone as beautiful and smart as you should have men kneel down to you." He said, I glanced at him a bit shocked at his words. I never guessed he would say that.

"You think I'm beautiful _and_ smart?" I asked, he nodded than gave a dry nervous laugh, looking away.

"To be honest, I kind of had a crush on you when we first met" He admitted.

"Had? As in not anymore...?" I asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Well..." His eyes flickered towards me and stayed on my eyes, "I guess I still do" He said sounding deep in thought.

"Unfortunately, it can only stay a crush, huh?" I said sadly, "Because you can't date people you work with." Greg's face expression seemed to fall slightly at my comment.

"Right" He said but didn't sound like he truly agreed.

I inhaled deeply and we both looked away from each other. After a minute, I could actually feel the tension rise and I was pretty sure it could be labeled as 'Sexual'. I could smell the hormones coming off Greg, and even myself. Stupid vampire senses.

"Are you hot?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He practically looked at me like he had been caught red-handed.

"Are you hot? I mean it's stuffy and you're wearing a jacket." He seemed to relax at my explained.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Yeah, unfortunately me taking off my over shirt, isn't doing me much good right now" I complained. "You don't mind do you?" I asked pointing towards my jeans. "I mean that wouldn't be weird?" He seemed hesitate. "If it helps, I'm wearing boy-shorts"

"Okay, yeah sure, it fine." He said, I slipped off my heels and then unbuttoned my jeans. Watching Greg from the corner of my eyes while I lift my ass off the floor and pulled my jeans down, I saw him glance away, like a gentleman but I saw him sneak a peek. Not that I minded. When I pulled them all the way off, I sighed in relief.

"That's better, much cooler" I said as I throw the pants over to the side.

"You know I'm a little hot myself," He said, "I'm just gonna take off my jacket." He said started to pull it off. I watched casually, and then realized it was like we were strip teasing each other.

"Still hot...?" I asked when he pulled the jacket off completely.

"Oh yeah" He said after giving me a glance. I couldn't help but smile.

"Would it be wrong if we...?" I didn't even finish my question; he already knew what I meant.

"Yeah, probably"

"Yeah, you're right, we shouldn't. It would be unprofessionally." I said, my breathing becoming hard at the sound of Greg's heart racing.

"Unprofessionally, definitely" He said, out of breath.

I bit my lip trying so hard not to do anything I would regret. Oh, who am I kidding? There is nothing I want to do that boy that I would regret.

"Although, what I said earlier could imply" I said, "What happens in the elevator..."

Greg and I both looked at each other, "Stays in the elevator" We both finished while I looked into his lust filled eyes, and I knew mine had to be the same.

We both leaned in and as soon as our lips touched, it was like a firecrackers went off. As the kiss became steamier, I moved closer to him. He, softly and carefully, moved his hand down my side then down my left leg. I moaned into his mouth at the friction that came from his touch. He pulled slightly and took deep breaths; I then remember that he was only human, he needed oxygen. While he caught his breath, I move my left leg over his, so I could sit in his lap. His whole body became rigid from this action and I captured his lips with mine once again. While we kissed, I began to move my hips slightly, causing more friction between us. He leaned his head back and groaned. Since I knew he liked it, I moved my hips a little bit faster then changed my rhythm. While keeping up a certain speed, I began to plant small kisses down his neck and then sucked on some skin leaving a pink mark. When I did so, I could literally taste blood which caused my canines to ache instantly for just a little taste. I held back though, Greg didn't know I was vampire and I wanted to keep it that way but that didn't stop me from nipping him playfully. He seemed shock by me doing so but he didn't complain. My hands roamed his body, but he seemed so shy when he came to doing the same to me but I liked being in control. I pulled upwards on the bottom of his shirt; he lifted his arms as I pulled it over his head. I began kissing his throat again then moved down his neck, to his chest.

I knew his shyness was wearing off because his hands gripped my hips firmly, as he took control of them. As he brought me further down into his lap, I moaned when I felt how hard he was. To make the pleasure I was feeling increase, he began to move his hips, grinding into me. I felt his hands then leave my hips and touched the visible skin where my shirt had lifted, then one hand went up, smoothly going across my stomach. I grabbed the bottom of my tank and even Greg helped pull it off. He leaned up, pressing his chest against mine as he kissed my chest moving down to my stomach.

I gasped when he nipped my stomach playfully; I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

I ran my hands through Greg's hair and gripped the back when I kissed him. Our tongues collided and it was like they were fighting over territory, over dominants.

Between the kiss and the friction from our body grinding together, I already felt like I was going to explode. Not wanting to wait any longer, I reached down and began to undo Greg's belt, while I did that he unlatched my bra. After I was done with his pants, I let my bra slide off my arms and he tossed it aside my other clothes.

Climbing off his lap, he kicked off his shoes and I practically jerked off his pants. Not knowing my own strength, when I pulled his pants, I ended up pulling him too. He fell completely on the floor, hitting his head, he groaned. Quickly, I hovered him. "Are you okay?" I said trying not to laugh but when he did, I had too.

"I'm good"

"You sure...? Do we need to stop?" I asked

"No" He said quickly

"Oh thank god" I replied and we both shared a smile. I leaned down to kiss him and it was a lot softer this time, still passionate but not as rough.

Wrapping his arms around me, he managed to flip us over softly, so I was on bottom with him hovering over me. As he trailed kisses down my neck, I reached down and started to tug on the side of his boxers, pulling them down. I used my feet to push them all the way off and by this time; Greg was kissing down my stomach and stopped at my waistline. He placed a hand on each side of my panties and started to kiss the new skin as he pulled them down. I closed my eyes as he kissed my inner thighs up to my knee than back down stopping before he could get too close to my core, he was trying me insane.

I moaned than groaned as he teased me again.

"Greg" I moaned and that seem to get his attention. I gasp when I felt his lips make contact on my center. My breathing became ragged as he used his tongue to stimulate me. My whole body was consumed by pleasure and I couldn't help but moan his name over and over, which he liked because every time I said his name, he circular motions went faster. Right when I felt myself getting close to a climax, he pulled away.

For a nerd, he was really acting like a bad-boy right now.

He kissed my lips; I could taste myself on in his mouth. I moaned when I felt him pressed against me and I thought he was hard before.

"Greg, please" I begged as he kissed my neck. "I want all you. Now" I demanded, breathless.

He lined himself up with my entrance before thrusting inside. My eyes rolled back from the contact as he began to thrust into me harder and faster.

"Fuck" I muttered as my hands ran down his back, scratching him slightly when my nails made contact with his skin. From the position I was in, my mouth was right next to his throat. I felt my mouth open, unconsciously, as it neared the skin cover the artery vein. Right before I could bite into his soft skin, I snapped out of my blood-lust faze but I still craved his blood.

I flipped us over, making me on top now, this way I could be away from his neck.

I moved my hips in a circular motion then switched directions every few seconds, Greg groaned at this, while closing his eyes. As I straddled him, I was taking him deeper and deeper. He seemed to fit me just perfectly, in just the right ways to drive my whole body into frenzy.

"Charlie" He moaned out of breath then "Fuck" He said through his teeth roughly as I went harder and faster. This was a whole new side of Greg to me and I liked it. His choice of words seem to make me hotter. He gripped my hips, taking control, and he moved me up and down causing my breasts to bounce.

Gripping his arms, I pulled him upward wanting him closer as I felt my body start to go over the edge with pleasure. While I kept the rhythm, he gripped my breast, squeezing it slightly before taking the nipple into his mouth. I felt my orgasm coming and as he sucked on my nipples and pinched them, the faster my orgasm came.

As he sucked on my breast, with his free hand he reached down and rubbed my clit with his thumb. Only seconds after that, I practically screamed his name leaning backwards. He had his arms around my back as he leaned with me, making the position stretch out the orgasm I was having. His climax followed right after mine, and he rested his head in the middle of my chest, panting. After a minute, he pulled me forward, to where we both could lay down. I laid on his chest, in perfect content and bliss. He held me tightly against his body and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to sleep in his arms but then I remember... we were in an elevator. Instead of saying anything though, I decide to enjoy it for just another minute. I leaned up closer to and buried my head into his neck. He rested his hands on my back and I sighed.

Resting my mouth near his neck was my first mistake; I realized that when I felt my canines grow. I wanted blood, and I wanted it now. I instantly pulled away, leaning into an upward position.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, as he stared at me. He looked like a little boy who afraid he had made a mistake.

"We should probably get dressed." was all I said then stood up walking over to my pile of clothes.

Greg didn't move at first but as I put on my pantie and bra, he began to grab for his clothes. I just put on my tank and jeans and leaned against the wall, running a hand through my hair trying to casually take out any tangles.

Greg was leaning on the wall across from me, either looking at the floor or glancing at me.

"Was it a mistake?" His voice brought me from my thoughts; I was trying to concentrate on something besides the smell of his blood.

"Hm...?" I said

"Having sex, do you think it was a mistake?" He asked, being bold.

"What? No. No, I didn't say that." I said

"Well, that's how you're acting. You won't look at me and you're apparently keeping your distance."

"It's not like that, Greg" I said, wishing he knew my secret so he would understand.

"Then come over here to me" He said taking charge, and if I wasn't feeling like I would rip his throat out, I would have obeyed. I like him taking charge; it must have been the sex that changed his personality.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated" I replied.

"What's so complicated about it?" I looked into his eyes and right then I wanted nothing more than to tell him every little thing but I couldn't. "There's you, me and five feet of walking, what's so complicated?'

"I can't tell you" He arched an eyebrow, confused.

"You can't tell me..." He repeated, he looked so hurt in his eyes and right now that pained me.

"Can we just... just drop it please?" I asked, tears pressing to break fear in my eyes. If it wasn't for the dim lighting, I'm sure Greg would have seen my watery eyes, but luckily he couldn't.

He didn't say anything else so I figured he was going to drop it.

I had my eyes closed trying to focus my attention on someplace else but right now my throat was burning and it felt like I was being choked by the smell of blood. Greg's blood.

I felt someone touch my arm, causing my eyes shot open and for me to gasp.

"Greg, what are you doing?" I asked

He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in, planting a tender, sweet kiss on my lips.

I kept my eyes closed even after he pulled away, knowing my eyes were a different color. Even though it was always dim, I couldn't take the chance of him seeing my eyes.

"Charlie, look at me." I shook my head, knowing that if I did, my secret was out. "Charlotte, look at me" On accident, I opened them up to look at him. I was surprised that he said my whole name. Only D.B. called me that.

I stared into his eyes, because of my vampire vision I was able to see them as if there was normal lighting, and touched his cheek with my hand.

"Greg, I have secrets. Secrets that would probably change how you look me, if you only knew them."

"That's not going to happen." He stated

"You say that now... but only because you don't know them." I said

"Then tell me" He countered.

I bit my lip and lightly shook my head, "I'm sorry, Greg, I just- I just can't."

He sighed, "I can wait" He said then kissed me again and this time it was a lot stronger than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He moved me backwards, so my back was against the wall, and his hands slid down my sides, stopping at my thighs. He gripped one, wrapping one of my legs around his waist as he pushed me into the wall.

Right as he was going to go further, the security light went off and the main lights came back on. Slowly, Greg let go of my leg but he didn't pull away with a kiss.

I quickly grabbed my shoe when he let me go and slipped on my over shirt. Using the bright lights, I could see my reflection in the doors, I ran a hand through my hair and wiped away from the mascara that had been smudged. I glanced at Greg, who was slipping on his shoes, his hair was a little messy but it was a cute look on him.

When Greg had finally slipped his jacket back on, the doors opened on our floor. Greg pulled out his phone and called Brass, since now we had signal.

After they talked on the phone and Greg explained what had happened, minus the sex part, he hung up. "Well we missed our chance on searching the room but we can still get them at the party tonight. Come on, let's go to room." I nodded and walked behind him to our room, he checked his inside pocket and pulled out a key.

As he opened the door, allowing me to go in first, I mentally groaned at what I saw.

All I could see was the King size bed and other little spots that perked my interest. I was going to have to stay with Greg in this hotel suite for the next 8 hours.

What to do? What to do?

So what do you ya'll think?

Is it worth continuing?


End file.
